When practicing martial arts such as boxing, taekwondo, hapkido, and judo, trainees train through competition with one another or train with equipment such as sandbags designed for individual training.
Generally, the sandbag is installed on a ceiling of a room, and the sandbag is designed to be used while standing on a floor like the sandbag disclosed in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-0040442.
When using the sandbag in the related art, since the sandbag has only a portion corresponding to a trunk of a person, the sandbag is suitable for the trainee to train only an operation of hitting the trunk with a hand or the leg or pushing the trunk with a shoulder. That is, the sandbag in the related art is not suitable for training complex operations such as hitting, grasping and pulling, bending, pushing a part corresponding to the arm or leg of the person.
Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-0028690 discloses a judo training device. The judo training device mimics a structure and a motion of the arm or leg of the person using wires, rollers, electromagnets, and complex link assemblies to provide a function to train a judo technique. However, cost of installation increases because there are too many components that constitute the judo training device. In addition, using a judo training device having such a structure, it is possible to train only the operation of hitting or pulling the arm or leg but it is difficult to train a variety of complex motions such as the motion of bending or pushing the arm or leg.